


Payback time

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Erik, Bottom! Erik, Dom! Logan, Dry Sex, M/M, Mental possesion, Nipple Torture, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Top Logan, cum insde, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan thakes revange on Erik for raping him, now he makes his move, and he will pay for his crime against the wolverine.<br/>(Continuation to "In my hands")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "In my hands", read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4661307 (Its not obligatory)  
> Sorry for my english, is not my first language.

Erik was staring with fear at the man he knew as friend in the past. He was paralyzed; Charles regained his powers, and now he didn’t have control over his body. Frozen in his standing position. The man on the wheelchair smiled.  
“Charles why are you doing this”  
-My old friend, I am doing this for some one that you pissed off. Some one that wants revenge.  
Logan enters to the motel room and shut the door behind him- So we meet again Lensherr, and now I have the upper hand- To Charles- let me tell you a little secret about your “old” friend, he said that he was doing with me what he always wanted to do with you.  
-What was that?  
-He fucked me, because he couldn’t fuck you.  
-Erik!!! That’s disgusting.  
\- He made me feel real pain, which I haven’t experienced in a long time. He used me like if I was his personal bitch- he saw Charles expression of extreme rejection to Erik- because he wanted you to be his.  
\- You dirty bastard!!! We were friends.  
\- Oh it gets better Charles, he broke my will and that is what he wanted to do with you, break your will not only sexually but morally so you’d stop helping the humans and let them die- Logan added so to make things worse- So Charles in your presence and with your permission let me get my payback, let me do to him what he did to me.  
-Yes, but only on one condition.  
-Speak up friend.  
-Let me be in your mind while doing it. So you will fuck him for the both of us.  
“Charles please, what are you saying? You were innocent and kind that was why I loved you”  
“Erik you are a monster and you pushed me into this, and now you will pay the price.”  
-All right then, its fair enough, I will fuck him for both…Charles make him use his powers to undress himself.  
The powerful telepath forced Erik to do what Logan just said, Erik stripped of his shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his underwear.- I got to admit it Erik, you look hot naked…don’t you think Charles?...And it was true what you said before you are a stud, but one that needs proper respect.  
Logan put the palm of his hand over Erik’s left nipple and squeezed it with force, and look at him in the eyes, he knew that Erik was in pain- Charles…do me a favour… let him speak Because I want to see him bend to my will.  
As soon as Charles did so, Erik became groaning of the pain he was administrated by Logan on his left nipple- Don’t you like it?...you did it to me and you don’t like it, what a strange world isn’t it?...you know I can make it worse?- he pushed his thumb over the tip of Erik’s nipple and pushed it with all his strength, almost moving Erik out of place; Making Erik let out a little tear from his right eye- Now he is crying, can you believe it Charles?  
-He was always a pussy in the inside.  
-I like how you talk my friend.  
Eric screamed with all his lungs wen Logan did the same with his right nipple- Please!!! I beg of you stop…Charles make him stop.  
-I don’t want him to stop, suffer Erik, take it like a man.  
Logan explored Erik’s thorax with his hands- just a little hair in the middle, but I have a chest full of hair, you are not half of what I am. The suffering you gave me is not as painful as what I will do to you. You know why? Because my dick is bigger and thicker than yours, you are a man I am a beast- he stripped Erik of his boxer and left him naked at the presence of Charles.  
-Please old friend, don’t let him do this to him.  
-You did the same to him.  
-You are not like this Charles.  
-No I am not, but you hurt me and you hurt him; now you will receive all that you deserve. And if Logan, for some reason, becomes soft with you I will make him fuck you with all the force he has in his arms and penis, understood?  
Logan grabbed Erik by his butt and laid him on the bed- I want you to see my face wile I fuck you. Charles get in my mind now…the action will start soon enough.  
The professor reached into Logan’s mind- can you feel me Logan?  
-Yeah, I do.- to Erik- you see I like my bitches waxed, but with you I will make an exception-Logan took his jeans and boxes off- See this, it’s the cock that will show you a new world of pain- He removed his t-shirt- Now that I am ready, and Charles, too let’s get mi dick in your ass- Logan remembered a line of Erik’s while he had raped him, and said it put loud with the greatest irony in his voice- You see my cock doesn’t like lube, so I guess this is going to be dry sex.  
Logan opened Erik’s legs and spread them wide- Nice view of a pussy, let’s see what you can take in. I healed, but you won’t.- He pressed the entrance non gently at all, with is very thick cock; and when only a little of the head was in Erik began screaming has he was being murdered- Too big for ‘ya?...Take it all. And without more ceremonies Logan pushed the hole length inside. Erik cryed loudly and blood filled the hole.  
-Please Logan stop.  
\- Not in a millon years.  
-Please, please!!!!  
-I like you begging, but it will not help you at all- said assuming a very brutal pace. Logan’s Hairy chest was the only thing that Erik could see now. And the bestiality that his entrance was being exposed to was unbearable.  
-Say that you are my bitch, say it.  
-Never!!  
-Charles.  
-I am Logan’s bitch.  
-That’s more like it.  
-You are hurting me.  
That made Logan more hornier, and made him go faster and faster.  
-Make me last long Charles, I don’t want to stop by an unwanted ejaculation; so that I cud fell with more semen that ass. You get me?  
-I got you.  
Logan became more and more brutal in his pacing, making Erik scream and cry, the tears where all over Erik’s cheeks, and the only words that he could pronounce where- Stop, please stop- the more he plead the more Logan ignored him.  
Logan’s arm began to get tired of the amount of exercise that they had done and even his dick was in pain, he could feel the hole length in a fiery pain, his head knob must be really red by now. Erik’s will was broken and so his man pussy.  
Logan could feel his balls hardening more and more, he was so ready to shot, but whit Charles in his mind he could contain it all inside his balls. He wanted to have enogh seed to breed Erik’s ass, he watched Erik face of pain over and over- Charles make him tuck my hairy chest, I fell that my sexy body is being neglected- and so Erik began rubbing Logan’s furry chest up and down, as steady as he could. The force became more and more strong, at the limit of the most indescribable pain that sex could offer from a feral mutant.  
-Charles let me breed his ass.  
\- Charles don’t let him mark me. Please.  
And with one painful and deep thrust Logan came all inside Erik’s ass, Erik cried and cried over and over for his hole.  
-Will leave the door open- said Logan putting his clothes on- In case someone wants to fuck you, your physical paralysis will end at 12, so be careful Cinderella. Come on Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Simple laws (Fanfic colection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640751) by [Emmafrostdimonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds)




End file.
